1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to medical devices and methods. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device and method for delivering implants such as an interbody implant to a space such as an intervetebral space.
2. Background of the Invention
Whether from degenerative disease, traumatic disruption, infection or neoplastic invasion, alterations of the normal anatomical relationships between the spinal vertebrae can cause significant pain, deformity and disability. Spinal disease is a major health problem and procedures that surgically reconstruct the spinal column have become common procedures in the industrialized world.
Vertebral fusion may be accomplished by using an anterior, lateral or posterior approach and each has particular advantages and drawbacks. Frequently, circumferential fusion of the unstable level with fixation of both the anterior and posterior aspect of the spine is desired. This requires that patients undergo a combination of the aforementioned approaches. The anterior or lateral approaches are used to insert the bone graft into the disc space between the adjacent vertebrae while the posterior approach is used to place bone screws or similar fasteners that are used to immobilize the vertebral bodies. Other implants such as interbody devices may also need to be deployed.
Commercially available surgical instruments and methods of use have varying degrees of success. In some instances, the instruments have a large profile and can obstruct the surgical field, or they require excessive tissue retraction or bone decompression in order to fit in the treatment area. In other instances, the instruments and methods may not utilize the easiest pathway to the treatment area or provide adequate access. For example, in some intervertebral implantations of interbody devices, the surgeon may deliver the device laterally relative to the spinal midline thereby requiring more bone to be removed in order for the delivery device and implant to fit in the space. Bone removal is generally avoided when possible. Therefore it would be desirable to provide delivery devices and methods that permit a more medial delivery in order to reduce the amount of bone removal required. Additionally, interbody devices may have to be delivered individually thereby requiring more operating room time. Therefore, it would also be desirable if bilateral delivery of interbody implants could be performed. At least some of these objectives will be satisfied by the various embodiments disclosed in this specification.